


Tight Quarters

by 823freckles



Series: Bleed to Love You [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, a tiny ounce of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana joins Hannibal in the shower.</p>
<p>Day 12 of 30 Days of Hannibloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a follow-up to shower voyeur Hannibal, so here it is. 
> 
> And written on my new iPad too, gasp!

Alana listened to the shower in her otherwise quiet house. It was a rare occasion: Hannibal was spending the night at her place. She’d cooked for him and they’d spent the evening curled up in her love seat, conversing and kissing. Now Hannibal was in the shower. Alana stood and walked to the bathroom. She peeked in.

The water and glass of her shower distorted his body; he was a blur behind the shower door. Still, she stood entranced, watching his shape move. She wanted to join him, but would he find that rude?

“I can see you, Ms. Bloom,” he called out to her.

She laughed, and made a quick decision. She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Shedding her clothes quickly, she opened the shower door and stepped in to the rush of water. She shut the shower door behind her, which left her pressed up against one very warm, very wet, very naked Hannibal. They were so close.

“Well, I caught you watching me shower once. Now we’re even, Steven.”

His mouth quirked. “I didn’t rudely interrupt your shower when I watched.”

She smiled innocently up at Hannibal. “Oh, do you want me to go then?” She turned to leave the shower, bumping up against his chest with her elbow. He winced and grabbed her around the hips.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he growled against her neck, making her shiver. “Your shower quarters are quite tight though, my dear.”

She backed herself up against him, swaying her hips and feeling him grow against her at the top of her behind. “You’re not making a good case for me staying,” she teased. He groaned against her neck, and she felt the vibration of it all the way down her body. She bit her lip and stopped her swaying, turning in his arms. 

The water beat down upon them and the steam rose in delicate tendrils around their bodies. She breathed in the steam, letting the heat warm her insides. Never before had she been grateful for her tiny shower; the one downfall of her quaint and comfy home was its small size. But now she found herself grateful because she found herself unable to move much with two people in her shower. And being unable to move when pressed up against Hannibal Lecter was a very good thing, in Alana’s opinion. She wriggled in his arms, loving how he groaned and growled when her every move caused her body to rub up against his; she could feel the very electricity in the air between them and knew he felt it too.

He leaned down and kissed her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. He bit lightly and then sucked, and she moaned into his mouth. His hands moved up and down her sides, fingertips dancing a random teasing path on her body.

She reached between them and grasped his burgeoning erection, her own fingertips moving lightly and teasing. He stopped his own movements on her sides and reached up and grasped her long hair, pulling lightly to turn her head to the side. When he bit her neck hard, she squeezed his erection in her hand and started to stroke it firmly. He licked her aching neck and said, “Good girl.” 

His hands reached behind her as he started to suck lower where he could leave marks, at her collarbone and on her breasts. He found a bar of soap and started to massage her body with it. Her giggle turned into a moan as the slippery bar moved in his firm hands from her back to her breasts. He rubbed the bar of soap over them, then down her belly, to her mons. He let the bar of soap drop from his fingers, where it slid on the floor to land next to the drain. His hands massaged her soapy breasts, then traced the same path as the bar of soap down her body. As he pulled her closer to him, the warm water rinsed the soap off her body. It felt wonderful, the combination of the water’s heat and her own heat in response to Hannibal’s touches.

Her own hand dropped from his cock to land against her thigh when his fingers found her clitoris. He massaged her clit as his lips found her nipple. He licked and sucked her nipple and breast, then switched to the other side. His fingers continued their nimble work against her center, where he slid one, then two slippery fingers inside her.

Alana moved against him, riding his fingers inside her body as his thumb made sure circles around her clitoris. Over and over he moved and she moved too. She felt delirious from the heat. Her own breath came out in hot gasps. Soon she threw her head back and cried out, coming against Hannibal’s hand.

She felt her knees loosen and she slid down the wall of her shower. Hannibal stared down at her, his eyes expressing concern. She simply took his erection into her hand, then her mouth. She expertly licked and sucked, her mouth moving around his thick cock. With a groan, he fisted handfuls of her hair and started fucking her mouth. She loved when he lost control of himself this way, and she obligingly slackened her mouth and jaw. She looked up at him, staring at his tightly shut eyes, his clenched jaw. She moved her eyes down his body, which was long and lean. Alana watched his muscles move as he moved inside her mouth. He grabbed her head and held her in place as he came, shooting warm trickles of semen down her throat.

Alana swallowed most of it, then let some trickle out of her mouth. She watched it run down her drain, then smiled up at Hannibal.

He had a strange look on his face. For a moment, Alana felt deeply troubled. But then he smiled his brilliant smile.

“You captivate me, Alana,” he stated as simply as if he were telling her the time of day or the color of the sky; he said it as fact.

He reached down and pulled her to her feet, turned off the water, and then helped her from the shower. When he wrapped a big towel around her, she thought she had never felt so at home.


End file.
